Dulce corazón
by sonrais777
Summary: Porque para Chat Noir el chocolate que Marinette le hacía era tan dulce como ella.


**Un pequeño MariChat para aclimatarnos un poco con el frío. Amo esta pareja es tan… kyaaa! X3 Bueno, agradezcamos a Thomas Astruc su creador y colaboradores y gracias sin m´s que decir o agregar… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Dulce corazón.

Capítulo único.

-Aquí tienes.- Marinette le tendió a Chat Noir una rebanada de pastel de crema de manzana que Chat probó deleitándose con tal exquisito sabor.

-Delicioso…- dijo con la boca llena antes de llevarse otro bocado.

-Es un nuevo producto, solo por la temporada.

-Mmm, no dudaré en comprar varios de estos.- Marinette rió y le dio la espalda mientras ponía la cacerola sobre la estufa.- Me alegro que tus padres no estén, así puedo estar en tu casa más libremente.

-Me alegro que te sientas cómodo pero nada de subir los pies a los muebles, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí señora!- dijo haciendo un saludo militar y después mirar como la chica reía mientras ponía leche y ponía el chocolate en polvo. La primera vez que llegó a su hogar fue por accidente, había discutido con su padre porque no le dejó salir con Nino al cine por un estúpido evento de moda, quería ser un adolescente normal pero su padre se empeñaba en que siguiera un estilo de vida cerrado y frívolo. Cuando llegó se dejó llevar por la vista del balcón de Marinette y no se dio cuenta cuando la chica se posó a lado suyo admirando la misma vista hasta que le habló, casi se cae del balcón pero obtuvo una dulce y sincera risa que lo dejó con una sensación extraña en el pecho, recuerda lo que ella le dio esa noche, choux relleno de natilla y chocolate caliente, y sin darse cuenta se había vuelto adicto a ese chocolate y a los dulces de los Dupain-Cheng. Encontró en Marinette una amiga y un apoyo, aunque ya era su amiga pero como Adrien ella apenas le hablaba o le miraba y no pudo sentir un fuerte pinchazo de celos al darse cuenta que Marinette actuaba tan diferente con Adrien y Chat Noir. Quería lo que Chat Noir tenía, las risas y expresiones de Marinette, sus juegos, sus pláticas, de solo pensar en eso se sonrojó, agradecía que en esos momentos Marinette le diera la espalda haciendo el chocolate. Miró como puso algo de crema dulce al chocolate y puso unas ramitas de canela, él sonrió al verla dedicarse al chocolate.

-¿Quieres un malvavisco? ¿O prefieres dos?

-Tres por favor.- ella rió y asintió.

-Hecho.- Chat Noir sonrió ampliamente, Marinette era dulce, tierna, amable y dedicada a lo que hace, ¿por qué no se muestra así con Adrien? La miró mover el cucharón una y otra vez y sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, no importaba si no era así con él, lograría de una forma u otra mostrara con él la misma dulzura que muestra a Chat Noir. La vio tomar las tazas, los malvaviscos y un colador, pensó que quien terminara como novio de Marinette sería muy afortunado y entonces sintió algo que atenazó su corazón. No… ella no le haría chocolate a nadie más que a él, eso sería una promesa, pero de repente la imagen de su lady llegó a su cabeza y se sintió contrariado, él amaba a su lady pero… ¿qué era esto que sentía con Marinette? De repente ve la taza frente a él con tres malvaviscos, ella se sienta a lado suyo con una enorme sonrisa y con una taza de chocolate en sus manos.

-Extra cremoso, con tres malvaviscos y chocolate rallado encima, tal y como te gusta.- él tomó la taza y probó de ese exquisito chocolate que le hizo sentir una sensación cálida en su pecho, le miró y correspondió a esa dulce y bella sonrisa.

-Purrfecto como tú my princess.- ella rió y asintió.

-Me alegro mucho gatito.

No sabía lo que sentía ahora, tal vez todo era por el chocolate, pero estaba seguro en ese momento que no dejaría que nadie más probara de ese chocolate que ella le preparaba en cada visita, y también estaba seguro que nadie tenía un corazón tan dulce como el de su princesa en todo Paris.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerme, por favor nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Nathaniel el sweet tomato o hasta de Chat Noir XD, bien, por favor dejen review, me gusta leerlos XD y sin más que decir… un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA! XD**


End file.
